


The Day After

by jamesm97



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hangover, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleeping Together, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after the trial and Robert looks after Aaron when he's got a hangover it leads to a surprising conversation between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this and I don't know where it came from I just need more Robron

“Morning” Robert smirks looking at Chas slumped over the bar clutching her head.

“Stop shouting” She tells him not even bothering to look up from her place on the bar.

“Coffee?” He offers her moving the tray of coffees into her line of sight.

“Please” She tells him grabbing a cup and downing some as well.

“Aaron awake?” He asks.

“Last I heard he was up at four this morning still throwing up” Chas tells him looking him over doing a double take at the suit. “How the hell are you looking like that? You drank way more than me and him” She tells him glaring like his lack of hangover is from the result of a deal with the devil or something.

“Yeah well I had something to celebrate didn’t I? got back with Aaron and that prick went down I couldn’t be happier and no hangover could make me feel any different” Robert smirks sipping his own coffee.

“My one could” She moans.

“Can I go up?” Robert asks pointing to the back room.

“Be my guest watch he doesn’t vomit on you” She smirks before her face turns white at the mention of vomit.

“I’ll take the risk” He smirks walking into the back room and running up to Aaron’s room.

He hears his moaning before he even opens the door.

“Morning” Robert smirks.

“Fuck you” Aaron moans grabbing his stomach and pulling the blanket over his head.

“I brought coffee” Robert tells him setting it down on the bedside table before pulling the blanket off of Aaron he sees Aaron blush he thinks it’s because he doesn’t want to see him sick like that but he sees Aaron move to pull back the blanket to cover his chest to hide his scars away. 

“You know what I said about your scars I didn’t mean it right? I said that to hurt you, I wanted you to hate me and I knew that was the quickest way to do it, I knew if you hated me you wouldn’t want me back and I didn’t deserve you back then so I had to make you not want me” Robert tells him he doesn’t know why he blurts it out but he had to tell him.

“Why did you have to push me away? Why couldn’t we be together then?” Aaron asks confused he sits up the blanket moving as well still covering his scars.

“Because I knew if I didn’t I would have did everything to get with you and it wouldn’t have been right to do that then, I had to work through everything in my own head I know it sounds weird but I had to accept that I was Bi that it was okay to love another man, If we were to get together then I probably would have screwed up I would have resented myself still I wouldn’t have been able to give you the love you deserve” Robert tells him his eyes tearing up.

“Really?” Aaron asks him.

“I know I hurt you and for that I will never stop trying to make it up to you but it’s because I pushed you away that I was able to accept myself, accept what I wanted and who I wanted I was able to let go of my ridiculous life ambition to prove something to my dead father and accept that the only thing I really wanted to be happy was you, of course I shouldn’t have said that stuff not only did it hurt you it made you hate me as well so proving I do love you has been a bitch” Robert laughs.

“Oh god can you take that coffee out?” Aaron says as soon as the strong smell hits his nose he leans over the bed and starts balking “Get out” Aaron says he doesn’t look up but his voice is stained.

“What why?” Robert asks him suddenly afraid him bringing up what he said has made Aaron afraid.

“I don’t want you to see me be sick god, we’ve only just got together” Aaron tells him reaching for the two coffees and shoving them in Robert’s hands “Take them down stairs” He tells Robert before the balking turns to actual vomiting.

God damn hangovers interrupting a heart to heart.

Robert takes the coffee downstairs and goes through to the bar.

“He still asleep?” Chas asks she looks a little better after a coffee, Vic’s standing with her looking good considering she drank a lot as well must be a Sugden thing.

“No being sick, can I trade you these for a couple bottles of water?” Robert asks gesturing to the coffees passing them off to Chas, who gives Vic Robert’s half-drunk coffee and she starts drinking Aaron’s untouched one.

“Is it for Aaron?” Vic asks him.

“Yeah, hangover mixed with vomiting” Robert tells her.

“Give him orange juice” Chas tells him pulling out a bottle of Tropicana “Some weird reason he always drinks pure orange when he’s hungover and it stops him being sick the lucky bastard” Chas sighs drinking more coffee.

“Thanks, Vic will you text Adam, no way is Aaron making it in today” Robert laughs.

“He’s still in bed himself so I don’t think it’s going to be a problem” She tells him smiling.

He grabs a bottle of water as well from the fridge before running back upstairs the smell of sick is horrible but Aaron’s lying on the bed moaning like he’s a teenager who’s got his first hangover and Robert’s just got the urge to look after him.

“Go away” Aaron cries out pathetically trying to hide away from Robert’s eyes.

“Orange juice?” Robert tells him grabbing the quilt and pulling it away so Robert can see Aaron again.

“How did you know I drink that when I’m hungover?” Aaron asks sitting up and drinking it down in one gulp.

“Your mother told me I went to get you water” Robert admits passing him the water bottle as well.

“She’s an idiot sometimes like but I can’t fault her for knowing my little secrets” Aaron laughs.

“Yeah well she’s crazy but she loves you almost as much as I do” Robert laughs dropping down on the bed and smiling when Aaron moves over to allow Robert to cuddle up to him.

“That’s nice” Robert sighs as Aaron starts to run his fingers through his hair.

“How are you so okay after what we drank last night?” Aaron asks him looking jealous off his hungover free appearance.

“I don’t know” Robert shrugs looking away blushing slightly.

“Robert? Why are you blushing? What’s up with you?” Aaron asks sitting up so he could face Robert better.

“I didn’t really drink much last night I just pretended to” Robert shrugs.

“Why?” Aaron asks him confused.

“The same reason I haven’t slept since Thursday night when we got together” Robert admits after a few silent minutes of Aaron’s judging eyes on him.

“What’s the reason?” Aaron asks confused.

“I’m scared to go asleep” Robert shrugs not really wanting to say more.

“Why? Nightmares or something?” Aaron asks him worried for his boyfriend.

“The opposite actually I’m scared this is a dream and if I go asleep and wake up and find this isn’t really real I don’t know what I’ll do with myself” Robert admits.

“What’s not real? This us?” Aaron asks siting up ignoring the protest from his head and stomach as he does so.

“Yeah I just got you back and it’s too good to be true I just don’t want to lose you” Robert tells him turning on his side to look at Aaron.

“This is real you idiot and I’m not going anywhere” Aaron tells him smirking at the idiotic things Robert comes out with.

“You sure about that?” Robert questions.

“Of course I want you, always have always will as long as you don’t do some stupid hit like try to kill me then we’ll be fine” Aaron laughs.

“Of course I won’t, I’d never do that I wouldn’t have shot you anyway I just wanted to scare you, wanted you to just be quiet about it that night, I picture it in my mind time and time again and I wish I could go back and change it god if I could go back I’d dump Chrissy the second I saw you trying to steal my car” Robert laughs.

“But the past is the past Robert, we’re both going to need to forget it and just focus on the future you told me that I deserve to be happy and I should let go of the past right? Well then maybe you should take your own advice maybe we should both forget the past and just move on together just forget the past us and focus on the future” Aaron shrugs.

“You think you’ll ever be able to forgive me?” Robert asks smiling when Aaron entwines their fingers under the blanket.

“I already have” Aaron rolls his eyes “Now take off the suit Robert” Aaron tells him unbuttoning the shirt and taking off the tie.

“What why? I thought you said we were going slowly” Robert asks panicking slightly what if he freaked out? What if he dumped him for moving too fast?

“I’m tired Robert and you’ve been awake for 2 day’s straight so were just going to sleep okay?” Aaron asks smirking when Robert nods and takes off his suit throwing it on the floor well away from the sick bin but not caring about it wrinkling on the floor.

“The old Robert would have hung that up” Aaron laughs when Robert shivers when he gets to his boxers and pulls the covers over them both.

“Yeah well the old Robert was a dick” Robert smirks closing his eyes when Aaron pulls him into his chest.

“I love you” Aaron sighs getting comfortable on his pillows. “Rob?” Aaron asks looking down when he doesn’t get a reply.

The older man is curled up clutching him for dear life his mouth open as he breaths slowly in and out his eyes shut already.

Aaron can’t help but smile at the look of his boyfriend curled up asleep he looks peaceful he always did when he was asleep.

One thing’s for certain he doesn’t regret giving Robert a second chance and yesterday his father was finally sent down so it’s time to listen to Robert’s words it’s finally time to start forgetting the past and all the bad things that have happened in it and start looking forward to the future.

He deserves to be happy.

They deserve to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys and gals think then?


End file.
